!!Celestia (PC)
doing what he does best. |Row 1 title = Category |Row 1 info = Mod, (former Admin) |Row 2 title = Trip |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Orange |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 114 gyrobowls |Row 5 title = Strengths |Row 5 info = Wordfilters}} is Ponychan's founder and for a long time, the site's only administrator. After numerous staff changes, he is currently an admin of the site again, but now remains a co-owner of the site. He has been known all around the website for light-heartedly trolling his userbase through wordfilters, filename changes, single-thread html revamps (actually let's go and blame !!Trixie and Storm Vision for those), and other shenanigans. While he's known as an overall savvy and friendly admin, he's also been heavily criticized for Ponychan's public relations issues, for the incredible time it took to get a decision implemented, and for making decisions while not in a state of mind which befit the situation. While a great portion of these criticism is made by people who are unaware of who is at fault for the various incidents that have occurred over the past year, they still hold some credibility, and have caused much internal strife for the moderation team. The most curious of all of !!Celestia's traits, however, is the fact that he was not part of any social group, structure, clique or board identity, side to the mod clique, which he didn't have much of a choice in. This was an advantage for him as an administrator, for he bore no significant loyalty or relations to any one group, but rather to whole boards, and as such was able to objectively judge large-scale situations without bias in a manner that none but !!RainbowDash (who belongs to no social group, board or clique, much like !!Celesita) could. Absence and Return Slowly from November to early December 2012, !!Celesita's interactivity with his users began to diminish. Much of the Suggestion Box would have no personal responses regarding the site's status. Sometime in mid December, he closed off /phoenix/ and promoted !!Lyra as admin. !!Lyra posted that he would be running the site while Orange was away, but he would still have regular contact with the moderators and maintain the servers. As of late January 2013, !!Celestia quietly stepped down from Admin status and was removed from the contact pages altogether. From January to June, he was still lightly involved with the staff and received the bill for server hosting, yet had not appeared on the site again until later in June. In the most recent staff turnover, as of late June, he has returned from his break and logged back into his admin account. However, !!ShiningArmor has made it clear that he will not be making administrative decisions. However, it appears that he already has made such decisions. On August 27th, at the step-down of !!ShiningArmor's position, a staff position rewrite went underway. Thus for the first time in the site's existence, co-adminship, alongside co-ownership, has been handed to a promoted mod, Inkwell. He also remains idle in the IRC and infrequently replies to users within the chatroom. His usertrips are and Category:Staff Category:Ponychan